Allen the Cat & The Evil Carnival
by WaluigiYoshi44
Summary: When Allen is able to quit his job and tells his bosses good bye. He later discovers something sinister.


**Allen the Cat & The Evil Carnival**

 **Chapter 1**

Oh hello my name is Allen the Cat, and I'm just your average ordinary orange, talking, walking cat. I wear a turquoise tee-shirt with black sleeves, a pair of blue jean shorts, blue and red tennis shoes, and pair of white gloves. And you wouldn't believe of the type of adventure I had just recently, and I'm still trying to figure out how I managed to make it out alive. It began when I was coming home from work after my loathsome human boss was working me hard he projected his supreme golden boy in this positive light toward the customers as always, and he makes the customers despise me when I was the one who was doing all the work, just because I'm the only animal there. Sorry just thinking about makes me very angry, well anyway I was walking home in the rain without an umbrella, seems like a metaphor for my life up to that point, I had just arrived home and I heard the beeping of the answering machine. The message was from my boss.

"Hello Allen, yeah you see we're going to need you to work another shift tomorrow, while Steve and me go golfing," he said. You see I have to work more at the store because of my last adventure. The problem being was that the whole city was closed, because of some evil scientist was trying to rule over it by using and some sort of water creature thingy, and I somehow got involved in that whole fiasco, and he still tries to pin it on me. "You needed to be in the building, in order to charge customers for taking shelter," he said. I told him he couldn't make me come in because the whole city was shut down, but he still didn't listen to me, as it was in my contract I signed when I was ten years old. I would love to quit my job, show my boss my favorite finger, and tear up that contract, but I can't because I need the money.

The next day I entered my place of work,and I saw my boss and his all time golden boy Steve, getting ready for their golfing game. My boss turned to me, "Don't screw up today, remember, I own you cat," he laughed. He then left with Steve as both of them went for their golfing game. As the day went on, some customers were yelling at me to clean up a mess I'm sure they caused. Some of them were yelling because I was the only employee working there. And someone somehow managed to get a shoe on the roof that I had to get it down, and the person just lunged the shoe right at me instead of just thanking me.

I was muttering under my breath as my boss walked back into the building to pick up some more golf clubs, and heard what I was saying. "Excuse me Allen, what were you saying about working here," he snarled. "Nothing, can I go home now, I finished for the day," I asked. "No you may not go home now, me and Steve just came back to get these clubs." he said while Steve was laughing, leaving the building. "But that isn't fair I have to get home sometime," I said. "So you have to still work off your debt, because you have to still work off the money we lost, because of that scientist incident," he said. "Oh you're still on that, move on," I yelled.

"Don't you dare raise your voice with me, as long as your contract hasn't expired, your still mine," my boss laughed as he handed me the contract. I looked over it and saw something that would get me out this job, and I get set for life without having to work again. I smiled, " You better have a look at my contract I think that there is something you might find interesting as according to this: My contract has expired ten years ago, and I get $100,000 out of the bosses pay, for each additional year I work here."

"Let me see that," he said grabbing the contract out of my hand. He read through it and his eyes just go from evil and menacing, to being defeated at an instant. I laughed as I left the place, "Oh and I expect my first payment this Saturday." I couldn't resist showing him my favorite finger and I just left. His golden boy Steve ran in their and both of their faces were very satisfying to see, as they just lost their whipping boy.

 **Chapter 2**

Over the next few months, I was enjoying life in my apartment, and all of the money I was getting. I wanted to stay in my apartment, because I'd rather buy stuff for my TV than buy a huge mansion, but moving on I was getting my mail and I received a letter saying a carnival had just come into the town. Normally I'm excited for carnivals and roller coasters, but this time I was unsure as we're in the middle of December, and everyone is inside cursing at the cold, and it never bothered me since I'm a cat. So I looked at the letter again and I decided to check it out. After I threw it away, as I don't like advertising.

I walked to where the carnival was, and saw that it was instantly packed. People were at the games throwing away their money, and the carnies were enjoying torturing them. A few were screaming from the roller coasters and having a great time. A clown walked up to me. "Hey sonny, do you want to come and try to whack a pie at someone," he said in a most annoying voice possible. "Uhh... ok," I said. He directed me toward a pie throwing booth were an old colleague of mine was at. It was Steve! "Come on you lazy cat, throw something at me, like you did at our boss," he said smiling. Angered I threw the pie straight at him. "Winner," screamed the annoying clown. He gave this plush toy of a blue hedgehog. _Now I know I've seen this person before,_ I thought, but I shrugged it off. I left the booth, but I had a feeling the clown and Steve were smiling in a evil way.

 **Chapter 3**

Before I left the carnival, I rode the roller coasters,about eight times (I threw up twice, and it was worth it,) played a few more games and won a fox with two tails plush to go with my blue hedgehog plushie. _Ok, now I know I've seen these two people before,_ I thought. I walked home and climbed into my bed, where I had the most peculiar dream.

In this dream I was back in the carnival, as an orange piece of paper blew up against my leg. It said, "Come one, come all to the most extravagant attraction you've ever seen. It will thrill you, it will entice you, and you will be mesmerised at how brilliant it is. It is being held at the square plaza at three." I noticed a whole crowd of people were flocking to the carnivals location. More party games were popping up by the second, and the clients were all turning into creepy clowns. Their makeup showed them with messed up faces, and I could see horns were coming out of the wigs they were wearing. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth as I saw strings were coming from the sky and tying themselves around my wrists, and I noticed that my body was becoming more wooden, and I fell instantly to the ground like a lifeless puppet, which is ironic as that was what I was. I rose up from the ground and was face to face with Steve, except he was giant, had black rims around his eyes, and his skin was an orangish red color. "MWAHAHAHA, you miserable cat, you made my life a living hell, now I'm back to make your life hell," he yelled in a booming voice. He then opened up a hole in the ground with lava spewing. out, and threw my puppet body into it. I then woke up in a panic. I got up and got some water and just stayed up until the sun came up.

I left my apartment and went into the city to try and get some fresh air after that nightmare I had, and I noticed that everyone was missing, and I mean everyone. The only sound that was in the city was the carnival that was going on from yesterday. I wondered toward it, and the more I walked the more I dreaded what was to come.

 **Chapter 4**

In the carnival, it was actually very vacant, no one was even playing the game, no children were even crying from not getting what they were after, nothing. The only sound was coming from the circus tent. I journeyed inside, and everyone looked like they were in a hypnotic state, almost lifeless. I looked straight ahead, and saw the circus leader. I walked right up to him.

"Hello," I said cautiously. "There's no need to be so cautious Allen," the circus leader said, in an unsettling voice. "Can you tell me what is going on," I asked. The circus leader said nothing. He rose up his right hand and took off his hat, and shoved his creepy clown face directly into mine. I screamed. Steve came directly from the corner, and yelled "GRAB HIM!" The next thing I know, two zombified audience members grab my arms. I tried to struggle free, but to no avail. I looked toward Steve and the clown. "What do you two want from me," I asked trying to get free. The clown looked at me directly in the face. "Why, don't you recognize me," he said smugly. I shook my head and the clown reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of make up remover, and began to remove his make up. It was my former boss.

 **Chapter 5**

"You're…" I began in shock. "Surprised," he laughed. Steve joined in and the two stood together. The two laughed. "You see Allen, when you left our company, over your contract, something just snapped inside of us, we knew we would destroy you, but how," the boss began.

"So we looked up in the internet, ways to destroy a person, and what we found was sorcery," continued Steve. I looked at them puzzled, and Steve said, "You'd be surprised with what you can find on the internet." I just rolled my eyes. The boss continued on, "Once we figured out how to master sorcery, we figured why stop at you, when we can take over the world." Both the boss, and Steve began to laugh and cackle. Steve ordered the two people who were holding me to carry me over to a cage and they threw me inside of it with one guard watching over me

I waited a for a few hours, when I saw the guard had fallen asleep and the key was just sitting on his desk, I tried to reach for it, but was unable to. I then tried to use my tail to reach for it and I have to say it did hurt me quite a bit stretching my tail longer than it should go, but I was able to eventually get the key and escape.

Outside the circus tent, a whole bunch of guards were patrolling the rest of the carnival. It was especially heavy at the exit, so I couldn't go there. I looked around for a bit until I saw a light coming from the main offices, so I snuck my way around to it. I peeked into the window and saw Steve, and the boss having a conversation.

"So is the spell ready to work to send Allen into the second dimension, " asked the boss. "Yes it is, I also programmed it to kill him once it gets there, just as an extra precaution," said Steve. "Excellent, order the guards to bring Allen to the center of the carnival," ordered the boss. I backed away from the window, and I began to devise a plan.

 **Chapter 6**

To begin I started off by rescuing the citizens that were hypnotized. The problem being: How. I decided to go back into the circus tent to try and find some clues. Inside I looked around the audience stands, and I saw orange pieces of paper similar to the flyers that told everyone about the carnival in the first place. I picked one up and tore it up, and I saw a guard instantly get unhypnotized as he looked confused before falling into the ground. "The flyers must be the key," I said. I threw mine away a long time ago, that must have been why I wasn't affected as I never pay attention to advertising. I began tearing up all of the flyers, and more people were waking up from being hypnotized, and were flocking to the tent confused. I raced down to the ring.

"Everyone you've been hypnotized, by my horrible ex-boss, and his lackey Steve," I announced. Everyone gasped. "How could they," a woman said. "Let's rip them apart,"shouted a man. "Hold it, they mastered sorcery and they would kill you all, no I will take care of them," I said. They all agreed and began to leave the carnival. Personally I would've thought that they would have decided against it, like in the movies, but no must've been because I'm a cat, oh well. I went back to my cage to avoid detection and waited for the boss, and Steve.

Steve came to get me. "Come on you worthless cat," he said pushing me. He took me to the center of the carnival, bewildered as to why there were no guards patrolling, but he just shrugged it off. He pushed me to the ground, as the boss stood on top of a stage, he raised up a staff and read from a book activating the spell.

 **Chapter 7**

A huge portal opened up, and began to suck everything up into it's purple vortex, as lightning began to flash in the sky, making everything worse. The boss looked through the pages in his book to try and slow it down, but to no avail instead the boss was looking more and more crazier. Steve let go of me as tried to run, but a giant white hand came out of the vortex and pulled him inside of it disappearing into the vortex, and I swear, I heard an evil laugh coming from the portal. I tried to reach for one of the arcade booths to hide in so the hand doesn't try to find me. "C'mon Allen, it will do you no good, this spell has a tracker on it it will find whatever it wants, no matter where it hides," shouted the boss. I looked at him he had this deranged look in his eye, almost like he had fire in his eyes, and there was no stopping him. The hand found my hiding spot and plucked me high into the air. I struggled to get free.

Once I was able to get one arm free, I grabbed the stage where the boss was. The hand temporarily let go of me, and went back into the vortex looking like it was in pain from me getting free. I climbed on the stage meeting my boss dead into the eyes. "Why do you resist," he said. I swear I heard another voice coming from him. "I have my own life, and I never will let you rule over it," I said. He got angry at me, and punched me in the face. "I am your boss, and you will do what I say," he shouted. I punched him back. "No you are not, and you never were," I said back to him. He kicked me in the stomach, and walked over to me and raised my head to his eye level. "Oh yes I am and don't you ever forget it," he said very harshly. I noticed the hand had came back out of the vortex, and floated above our heads. It grabbed both of us and tossed us up into the sky and where we were free falling from a great distance fighting each other. He punched me I punched him back, basically we were in a brawl in the air, until we landed back on the stage. I landed on my feet, and walked to my boss who landed on his stomach. " I will never forget how much of a god forsaken asshole you were," I said back to him harshly, and I moved out of the way. Allowing the hand to take him back into the portal. "NOOOOO," the boss shouted as he was sucked into the vortex. The portal, began to close in on itself, and the ground began to shake and tremble. I began to run toward the exit, barely missing the huge ball of light that ended up destroying the carnival. I stood outside the gates as I watched the light begin to dissipate. I then fainted from exhaustion.

 **Chapter 8**

I woke up in the hospital, with the nurse looking over my bed. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said. I looked directly at her. She was a cat just like me, except she was red, and wore a nursing jacket, with a little nurse hat, she was also the most prettiest person I've ever seen. "Uhh… where am I," I asked. "You are in a hospital, you've been asleep for the past three days," she said. "How did I get here, the last thing I remember was being at this carnival, where my old boss tried to have me sucked into another dimension," I said. "You were brought here by a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails" she began," and regarding that carnival, you were the one who saved the town from those evil warlocks, but what was funny no one even tried to look for you." _Story of my life,_ I thought. "Anyway you said I was brought here by a blue hedgehog and a fox" I asked. "Yeah, they were racing around the world, when they found you unconscious," she said. "Ohh," I said. We then talked for a few hours, and tried to get to know each other, as I will be coming in for some more checkups, and she will be the nurse for me to go see.

 **Chapter 9**

A few months have passed, and my life has been great. My old boss's money has kept coming to me, as the company he worked for was worried I would sue them. Me and my nurse friend are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Yeah, I insisted after all of my checkups, and she said yes, after about 100 times. Oh and about that blue hedgehog and that fox, I did eventually meet them,, but that is a story for another time.

 **The End**


End file.
